Locker Love
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: Emily, a new girl, who made Stacie's straight mind into a gay one. One-shot Stemily. Stacie x Emily(summary isn't good but I think the story is good :))


Emily, a new student in Barden High, who moved here because of her parents. Emily walked down the halls and saw a small brunette leaning against a locker.

"oh. hey, um...are you Chloe Beale?" Emily asked nervously.

the small brunette faced her and asked "why are you looking for her?"

"well, I'm new here and um..." but Emily got cut off by a bubbly voice.

"I'm here, Becs. and you must be...Emily?" Emily faced the redhead and nodded.

"making friends here is going to be tough." Emily thought.

the redhead offered her hand and said "I'm Chloe Beale. nice to meet you."

Emily smiled and shook Chloe's hand.

"and the small brunette there? her name is Beca Mitchell." Chloe added.

"I can introduce myself, Chlo." Beca said as she rolled her eyes.

Chloe glared at her and playfully slapped her and said "be nice to Emily, Beca."

Chloe faced Emily and said "sorry about her. she's normally like that."

"oh. it's cool. I can get use to it." Emily said with a dorky smile.

Chloe smiled and said "well, let me and Beca lead you to the classroom and we'll both start touring you around the school."

"who said anything about we?" Beca asked.

Chloe glared at her and pouted and begged "please, Becs. do it for me."

"what is up with these two?" Emily thought.

suddenly a tall brunette came and greeted "hello, Beca, Chloe and new girl."

"um...my name is...Emily." Emily said with a nervous tone.

the tall brunette kept checking on her and Beca teased "Stacie, are you alright? you keep checking the new girl out."

Emily hid her blush and Stacie scoffed "I'm just checking her out because she might have drugs or something."

Beca quirked her eyebrows and Chloe whispered to Emily "don't worry about her. she just has a really strong sex drive."

"I'm Emily. Emily Junk." Emily said as she offered her hand to Stacie.

Beca looked like she was going to choke when she heard Emily's last name and Chloe muttered "don't even dare, Mitchell."

"I'm Stacie. Stacie Conrad." Stacie said as she shook Emily's hand.

suddenly the bell rang and Chloe said "we better get to class."

"let us lead you, Emily." Stacie said as she grabbed Emily's hand and followed Beca and Chloe.

"she's...nice..." Emily thought. when they got there they sat down and Stacie let Emily sit beside her.

"alright, children. we have a new classmate and her name is Emily Junk." the teacher said.

Emily stood up and Stacie nodded at her and Emily smiled and said "hi. I'm Emily Junk and I just moved here from Washington and um...I hope I can make friends here."

Emily sat back down and thought "this is going to be better than I thought."

after homeroom it was recess and Chloe toured Emily around along with Beca and Stacie.

"wanna tour Emily?" Beca whispered to Stacie.

Stacie glared at Beca and Beca begged "please, Stace, your hunter is clearly dry."

"dude, no. she clearly isn't even gay." Stacie scoffed softly.

"I'm hungry, Stace. come on, you may never know because you don't fully know her." Beca whispered angirly.

Chloe stopped and faced the both of them and said with a smirk "Stacie, take my place for me."

Stacie widened her eyes and Chloe said "thanks, Stace."

and with that Chloe and Beca left and Stacie even heard giggles.

"those two..." Stacie growled.

Emily just stood there and Stacie sighed "I'm sorry about...them."

Emily shook her head and chuckled and said "it's fine. at least you're still here."

Stacie blushed and thought "am I really into her? I mean she does have good features..."

Stacie snapped out of her thoughts and said "well, let's continue your tour."

Stacie brought Emily to the school's facilities and every moment Stacie thought that it was adorable on how Emily is observant and smart and awkward.

"say, I know this is weird but...do you like me?" Stacie asked curiously.

"what kind of like?" Emily asked as she kept smiling.

"shit. she's too smart." Stacie thought.

Stacie and Emily were standing at the empty hall that had lockers lined up and Emily said "if you mean in a friendly way then...yeah, absolutely."

Stacie mentally kicked herself and thought "she's straight. I knew it."

"oh. wow. thank god you don't hate me." Stacie muttered.

Emily bit her bottom lip and Stacie thought "god. she's sexy while doing that."

"I know we don't know much about each other but..." Emily said.

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and asked "but...what?"

"I'm gay and if you want...we can take it slow. you're hot too." Emily said and after she said that she mentally kicked herself and nodded.

Stacie smirked and grabbed Emily from the waist and pulled her closer and said "I'm not exactly sure what I am yet but...if you're cute as hell then...I can ride you all day."

"I think I like this side of you better." Emily said smugly.

Stacie raised her eyebrow and teased "just one day and you're already dirty?"

Stacie gripped on Emily's arms and pushed her against the locker.

"well, I'm not really good at...dirty talking..." Emily said with a chuckle.

Stacie leaned in and Emily felt Stacie's breath (god. her breath smells good.) and then her lips leaned in to capture Stacie's lips.

"her lips...are soft..." Emily thought.

Stacie's hands lets Emily's arms go and placed them on Emily's waist.

Stacie deepened the kiss and Emily let's Stacie do what she wants with her.

after the kiss Emily let out a moan and Stacie smirked.

"how are you this good?" Emily moaned.

Stacie smirked and whispered in Emily's ears "it's all hunter."

"hunter? who is this hunter?"Emily asked with a confused tone.

Stacie looked at Emily's chocolate brown eyes and said with a wink "you'll know him when we get to that point."

suddenly Beca and Chloe found them and Beca teased "ha. told you you're gay."

"why is the new girl all-nevermind..." Chloe said as she tried to erase the image in her head.

Stacie immediately let's Emily go and Emily blushed non-stop.

"is this what you do to new girls from now on?" Beca teased with a smirk.

Chloe looked at Beca with a disgusted face and muttered "god. I hope not."

"it's what you did to Chloe, Beca." Stacie shot back.

Emily chuckled and Beca blushed and stuttered "d-dude, Chloe was here for a month t-till I got her."

Chloe smirked at Beca and kissed her at the cheek.

Emily quirked her eyebrows and asked "you two are together?"

Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe giggled and said "yup. it should've been obvious by now."

suddenly the bell rang and and Stacie said "well, look at that the bell ruined everything."

"come on, I think Science is a good subject." Emily said with a chuckle.

Beca sighed "you're on of those girls. Stacie, why?"

Stacie chuckled and said "well, we better get going."

Stacie grabbed Emily's hand and went to the classroom along with Beca and Chloe.

* * *

A/N: it's the first time I made a one-shot XD (because I don't do limited stuff but hey you have this XD) and isn't Stemily cute ^w^ I mean I think it's adorable XD please leave reviews on what you think and I want this Stemily community even bigger :3 I'll see you beautiful son of a guns again...next time XD ~Chocolat-chan


End file.
